Awesome time with Ben, Finn and Jake
by AdventureStuckATHS
Summary: My first story that i will be working hard on! Rated T cos i'm paranoid! please R&R and enjoy! Set when all the mains (Not people like ice king or tree trunks) are 16. Genre may also change. After I wake up in a strange yet beautiful land and meet two heroes who take me in and help me, I begin to really enjoy life and i understand how fun it is.
1. New found friends

**[Hey guys. This is my first story so don't be too harsh! If you see anything that seriously offends or disgusts you, just send me an email at ****FinnTheHuman111 ****. ****Also this is set when Finn ****is**** 1****6****]**

_**(DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTER OF MYSELF (BEN) AND THE STORYLINE, ALL OF THE OTHER THINGS BELONG TO CARTOON NETWORK. I GAIN NOTHING FROM THIS STORY EXCEPT THE JOY OF MAKING OTHERS HAPPY. And also a big thanks to my friends for helping me write this story.)**_

I awoke with a sore back and a bad headache, the cold, harsh morning air stinging my face. I looked around and saw a brightly coloured world. I cracked my back and several vertebrae snapped back into place.

"SONOFA-" I shouted before I heard someone approaching. I dived behind a tree and hid

"What is wrong with that guy, Jake?" I heard someone say.

"Well he's old and he steals princesses, that's two things!" I heard another person (whom I suspect to be Jake) reply.

"you can come out now man we saw you go back there" I heard the first voice say. I stepped out and looked at the peculiar pairing. There was a boy about my age wearing a light blue top, dark blue shorts, black shoes with rolled up white socks and a peculiar white balaclava-like mask that showed his face, but the peculiar thing is that it had ears like a polar bear. Next to him was a small yellow dog.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked looking between them

"I'm Finn and this is Jake." The boy said

"Where am I?" I asked. This place was strange and unfamiliar yet beautiful and bright

"This is the land of Ooo. You still haven't told us your name."

"M-my names Ben" I said

"Okay Ben tell us what kingdom you are from and we will take you there." Jake said

"Uh-I don't really remember anything except for today" I said. "So don't worry about taking me anywhere" I said curling back up against the tree. The boy took the dog away from me and I heard small bits of their argument

"We cant leave him here" I heard Finn say.

"So what, we just let him wander into our house then BAM he attacks us with a sock." I heard Jake say which made me snort trying to contain a laugh. After a while I heard Finn say

"We need to help him!" He was on the verge of shouting.

"Fine, but when we get home I BET you he will start attacking us with a sock." Jake said now sounding annoyed at Finn.

"Hey guy-ah damn what's your name? Uh- oh yeah!-BEN WAKE YOUR LAZY BUNS UP"

Finn shouts poking me in the arm. I get up.

"I thought you were going home?" I say in the most oblivious voice I can.

"Me and my buddy here-" Finn said Glaring at Jake with enough effort to fry an egg "-Have come to the conclusion that you cant stay out here all alone and we have decided-" he stops again to glare at Jake"- that you can bunk down with us if you want."

"that sounds cool" I say and we began walking.

"Our house is in the plains so its not too far from here" he said as we walked past a large confectionery castle with ginger bread walls and banana guards.

"This is the candy kingdom."

"It looks sweet!" I said and Jake started laughing, his jowls bouncing every time he laughed causing me to collapse with laughter. After a while I got up and wiped a tear from my face. We walked past several kingdoms and Finn spoke of them and their princesses

"Hells yeah! Beautiful ladies!" I said and we walked past a mountainous frozen zone.

"This is the ice kingdom. The king here steals princesses." Finn said.

"What stops him from stealing all the princesses?"

"We do." Finn said

"We're heroes" Jake said.

"Oh. My. Sweet. Mother of Gawd!" I shout and Finn runs, jumps and slaps me in the face

"NO!" He said angrily "you say glob like everyone else does"

"Ow man! NOT cool!" I shout as he lands metres away

"That word is a swear here in Ooo."

"I didn't know!" I shout in pain as my cheek burned.

"I-Im sorry I forgot." Finn said, looking remorseful

"It doesn't matter lets just get to your house"

As we got to the plains a large and awesome tree-house came into view

"THATS your house?!" I shout in awe

"Yes, yes it is." Finn said in pride.

"Did you build it?" I asked, wide eyed

"actually, no. This vampire lady gave it to us" he said in an awkward tone

"Dat tone" I said softly to myself. As soon as I realised what was going on my face twisted into the 'Now I understand face' **[Also known as the me gusta face (**** /SV2Q2k****)]**

"she's hot isn't she?"

"no-no-no-no-no-no! No! NO!" he said blushing

"She is isn't she!" I repeat

"Dude no!" he shouts now redder than the fire kingdom.

"I know you're lying!" I said amused at his reddening face.

"I'm hungry, are you hungry Imma go make a sandwich" he said quickly in a high pitched tone. and he rushed out into the kitchen

"you know you got 'em good when their voices go high pitched." I said laughing. I looked out the window and saw a small penguin staring at the house.


	2. The Sexy Vampire lady

**Hey guys! BTW this is set in an impossible time when all of the main characters(including the princesses) are 15. Once again REVIEW or I can't improve.]**

"Finn? Why is there a penguin watching our house?"I asked looking outside

"WHAT!?"Finn said jumping through the door and punching the window open

"Ice king."He said softly to himself.

"Gunter! Get outta here!" He said waving his arms around.

"Wenk!" the little penguin said in surprise as it ran away

"JAKE!" Finn shouted looking around for his canine friend.

"JAKE!" We both repeated in unison. Then two long, thin yellow tentacles grabbed a branch protruding from the trunk and wrapped around it.

"WHAT IN THE GOOD NAME OF GLOB!?"I shouted. I was terrified of what was to rise from the tentacles but Finn stood there as if it was an everyday thing. They coiled round more and more, shortening the lower strands as if it was lifting something. It began tugging and it pulled up the small dog

"b-b-b-b-bu-but-but th-th-" I said pointing at the dog whose tentacles had turned back into the noodle-arms that he had before.

"I forgot to mention I'm magic, didn't I?" he said in an all too relaxed tone. After a minute and a half of silence in the room I saw a fire alarm in the corner with glass that read

BREAK GLASS IN CASE OF FIRE

And I decided to crack a joke

"So you have a 'Break glass in case of fire' button eh? Do you have a 'break tension in case of AKWARD SILENCE' button?" I asked and looked between them as they looked at me with the look that says 'that was cheesier than a block of cheddar'.

"Oooooooookaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Finn said

"Ben you stay here. BMO!" Finn shouted and a small bluey green robot walked in

"Yes Finn?"

"Look after Ben, and if anyone tries to break in?"

"I will kill them." the cute little robot said. It was hard to take the adorable little boxy thing seriously but the look on its face showed determination.

"Do you wanna meet princess bubblegum tomorrow?" he asked

"Yes I wanna meet a beautiful girl!"

"dude, shut up." He said slightly blushing

"Bye guys!" I said

"Don't eat my Finn cupcakes" Finn said riding on Jake's back as Jake dived through the window. I had absolutely no clue what he was talking about but I just closed the window after him. After a second of me and BMO watching watching them leave he turned to me and said

"Do you want to play video games?"

"Yes, yes I do." I said and he ran out of the room. A couple of minutes later he came back and he had a controller plugged in to his front. He handed me the controller and I played

'Karate Kick III Total Punchdown' for a couple of hours taking a gap in the middle to look for something to eat. I heard a knocking on the window behind me. I looked up and saw a sexy vampire girl holding a purple umbrella looking in on me. I paused the game and opened the window.

"hello!" I said in the friendliest tone I possibly could.

"Who are you?" she said looking at me as if I broke in.

"I'm Ben. I needed a place to stay and Finn and Jake offered to let me hang around a while."

"I'm Marceline the vampire queen."

"you own this house, right?"

"Nah I gave it to Finn and Jake." She looked at me and her face twisted into a disgusting and terrifying wolf like face.

"BLEH!" she shouted. I screamed and kicked and squirmed trying to get away

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-" Her face twisted back to normal and she laughed at the terrified me.

"-AAH HA HA HA HA!"I laughed as well, realising that if I acted scared she would enjoy it more.

"That is so awesome!" I said truthfully.

"What?!" she said quite obviously peeved by my happiness

"That you can do that!" I said happily. I unpaused be and began tapping at the buttons

"C-C-C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!" I shouted and I laughed at the opponent's small bar of health

"Hey Marceline-" I said before she interrupted

"Call me Marcy."

"okay. Marcy, do you want me take this fool down?" I said offering half of the controller.

"Su- I mean Whatevs." she said almost trying not to sound glad taking the controller.

"Tap up when I say." I said remembering the move I had difficulty performing. So I kept mashing a the blue and the red button and a fireball charges.

"NOW!" I shout and both of us mash at the buttons before I simply press green.

The screen flashes with big lettering in the middle saying YOU WIN.

"that was pretty sweet" she said no longer holding back the glad and happy tone in her voice she high fived me and BMO jumped up onto the sofa and curled up on my lap. He looked cute when he was sleeping

"yeah" I said glad I had found another friend.

"I forgot to ask where Finn is?" She asked and I realised how dark it was outside and I thought how long it would take him.

"Out beating the glob out of Ice king." I said working on what I thought

"YO BEN, I'M BACK" I heard Finn said and as he climbed up the ladder he looked at me as if I was flirting with Marceline as we were sitting, chatting, on the sofa with BMO still lying on my lap.

"This kid is a natural at KK3!" Marcy said.

"oh really?" Finn said still looking at me like I was hitting on her.

"yeah! He found this move where he shoots a fire ball and-and-" She would have gone on but Finn stopped her.

"Marceline you've never been this worked up!" he said still looking between me and her

"It's getting late" she said and she opened the window

"bye Finn!" she said looking at him

"Bye Ben!" she said in a sing song sort of way, as if she was flirting with me. She flew out the window and Finn turned to me, lightly punched me in the arm and said

"She's into you!"

"Dude she's a vampire and is immortal so she's gotta be what, 2000 years old?"

"You dog, you!" he began laughing at the fact that I was now blushing a bright red

"Where's Jake?" I ask trying to take the focus off of me for a second

"out with his girlfriend"

"I'm so tired!"

"Flirting IS tiring isn't it" he said

"So is baking a pie!" I said, throwing the pie directly at his face.

"BOOM!" I said. But then he did the impossible and ate the pie off of his face.

"Good pie" he said.

"You can sleep in the spare bed in mine and Jakes room if you want"

"Okay sure but I need to know where everything is so can you give me the tour?"

Ten minutes later and me and him were setting up the spare bed. He dumped a load of furs on and I crawled in to the cradling softness and drifted into a dream of tommorow.

**[I need your reviews. I'm about to start writing the next one so sty tuned folks!]**


	3. The Awesome party

**[Guys I need you to review this or I might stop writing this up. Anyway sorry for the time I have been wrapped up in homework and couldn't continue with this]**

I awoke to the sound of Jake singing and the luscious smell of bacon. I squirmed until I was free and Jumped out of bed, hitting my head on a shelf and having BMO land on my foot.

"Sweet mother of the baby Jebus!" I shouted as quietly as I possibly could. I climbed down the ladder and Jake's singing became clearer

"Bacon pancakes, makin' bacon pancakes,

Make some bacon and ya put it in a pancake,

Bacon pancakes that's what it's gonna make,

Bacon pancaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakes"

I stepped up beside him and said

"Hey Jake!" He nearly dropped his frying pan in surprise.

"DUDE! Don't sneak up on a dog like that!" He said, putting down the frying pan

"Sorry man. So you're makin' bacon pancakes?" I said in the same tone as he sang it.

"Yeah! They say that even breakfast princess doesn't match up to bacon pancakes!"

"I need to try these now!" I said looking at him hungrily.

"Sure thing! These are just about ready!" He said, throwing the bacon pancakes onto a plate. I took a bite and it tasted like a rainbow had formed in my mouth.

"This is amazing!" I said with a mouthful of the two awesome breakfasts combined.

"Thanks!" he said taking the dish and throwing it out the window.

"Easier than cleaning up!" I said and he nodded. At that Finn appeared and looked at me

"Gonna go meet 'Marcy' again today?"

"OH MY GLOB!" Jake said stretching his head next to Finn while his body was still beside me.

"You an Marceline?!" Jake said looking at me with the same face as Finn had yesterday

"We were playing video games! That's it!" I had started to raise my voice.

"They need a nickname!" Jake said

"No dude. Just-just no."I said

"Benceline!" Finn said laughing at my face as it went from a light tan to a deep pink to red.

"Love it!" Jake said

"Wow. Are you ever gonna realise we were just playing video games?"

"Dude, she's into you! She lets you c all her Marcy after what, 20 minutes?"

"Closer to ten."

"Awwwww yeahhh!" Jake said pointing at me. I raised my hand and face-palmed.

"Denial. Stage 2" Finn said. He stood up in sudden realisation.

"PB. We were going to meet meet Princesss bubblegum."

"Correction: We ARE going to see PB. ARE."

"You'll need to ride on my back to get there!" Jake said chucking us on. I gave Finn a pie and he gave it to Jake piece by piece.

When we got to the candy kingdom we walked to the centre and found a large hall. I opened the doors to a large pitch black room. As soon as I stepped in the lights flicked on and a party of the strangest people were revealed.

"SURPRISE!" They all shouted in unison. Up front was a girl of our age with lavender purple skin and pink bubblegum hair. She was beautiful in the odd way. Her hair, Rather than taking the usual follicle form, took a more gelatinous probably mould-able form that would probably be easy to make into the strange style it was currently formed in. She gestured down the aisle of people at me and shouted to the people

"Ben the human!" I stood still in my tracks, Still surprised

"Uh- Ben? Are you OK?" Finn said obviously noticing my frozen state.

"Y-Yeah" I said and I walked up to the stage and jumped up rather than walking to the stairs along the side.

"Ben the human!" She gestured to me again.

"We welcome you to Ooo As a citizen!" She handed me a certificate that looked like this

~ This certificate presented to ~

~ BEN THE HUMAN ~

~ Welcomes you to Ooo! ~

~ _ Princess B. Bubblegum_ ~

~ Royalty of neighbouring land House owner ~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I thanked her and said

"How did this happen?"

"Well, Yesterday Finn came over and said he had a new visitor who he wanted to give a good welcoming. Of course he couldn't just leave and not give a distraction, So Marceline came over-"

"Sup!" Marcy said, floating down next to me

"Sneaky" I said

"Well of course I came over today to check everything was OK and it was but I needed you to not notice I was out."

"So you got Jake to cook breakfast." I said

"Actually I just wanted to make you breakfast. I'm as surprised as you are about this." Jake said, as he bounded onto the stage next to me.

"Thanks you guys, This was a really nice thing for you to do after only knowing me for a couple of hours." I said, my eyes welling up and my heart feeling warmed. I turned to the party of people, looked at the gumdrop DJ and shouted

"LETS GET DIS PARTY STARTED RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT NOW!" The lights instantly turned to strobe lights and the lowest bass on earth rumbled through the great hall like an earthquake. After about an hour of dancing Princess Bubblegum pulled me, Finn and Jake out and brought us down to her lab.

"I wanted you two to be here when I gave Ben this." She said pulling out a small handle

"HELLS YEAH- what is it?" I said looking at the little iron rod.

"The emotion sword." She said. She closed her eyes and concentrated for a second and it extended to a full length sword. She did the same again and it retracted again. She did so 3 times and handed me the handle. I thought for a second about Finn taking me in and Jake making me breakfast just because he could. I thought about the trust he bestowed me after just meeting me and Marceline helping out with the party. I thought about Princess Bubblegum making this party for me. I thought about all of the people at the party. I blacked out.


	4. First quest

**[I don't care about reviews any more. Just enjoy.]**

I opened my eyes to see a party of people standing over me. I saw Princess bubblegum, Marceline, Finn, Jake, BMO (Who was sitting on Finn's head) And a green, freckled doctor lady.

"Gu-Guys?" I said, just realising my position. The doctor stepped up.

"You had an Over-Emotional Explosion which was the catalyst to a coma-like sleep."

"Wow. I'm surprised I understood that." I said trying to get up

"No. we must put you through a test before you go." She said. After ten minutes of ridiculously boring questions including "Where do you live?" and "What is your name?", I was allowed to go home.

"Hop on my back, everyone!" Jake shouted to us. This time I managed to get to the front first.

Within five minutes we were already home and as soon as I climbed up the ladder I saw a pile of presents of all shape and size upon the table. Soon all the others were standing next to me and Finn stepped up.

"Get stuck in Ben!" he said, patting me on the back. PB pulled out a camera with a strange doo-hickey attached to the side. Before I could ask, she picked up on the questioning look on my face and she said

"It's a live-stream camera so all of the people who gave you stuff can see you opening it."

Marceline floated in front of me with a box

"Open mine first!" she said excitedly, giving me the box.

"Thanks!" I said opening it and inside was a pad with a glass hemisphere on the back. I pressed the on button and a hologram popped up with the logo of a company called 'Glob damn good!' after that a welcome message came up saying "Hello Ben!" then a list of contacts came up, showing the names of everyone In the room and a couple more people. Literally as soon as I saw the other contacts, LSP called. I pressed the accept button and a girl who was in a purple, lumpy, floating form with a star on her forehead showed up in the hologram.

"Hey Ben! It's lumpy space princess! Can you open my present next? Thanks! Bye!" and then the call ended. I thought I best turn that off before I get another call too soon. PB gave me the present labelled from Lumpy space princess. I opened it and inside was a purple cap with a star on the front.

I put it on and said

"How does it look?"

"Nice!" Marcy said. Next was a present from Jake. I opened it and from the aroma I knew.

"BACON PANCAKES!" I exclaimed and open seeing them, I stuck my head in the box and ate it all.

"Thanks Jake!" I said sitting back and grabbing a napkin. The next present was from Finn. I opened it to find a pair of steel blades. Etched onto the blades was 'Streb et dinaem'

"It's old rune speak for 'Strong as diamond'."

"Thanks!" I said, wielding the swords and working on my balance with them. Princess bubblegum gave me a new outfit. It consisted of tight, light blue trousers and a black top, along with a dual harness for my swords and a backpack.

"Thanks a metric ton!" I said stopping to look at the clothes. "Imma go put these on!"

After a while I came back in my new clothes with my swords harnessed. Marceline wolf-whistled and I laughed saying

"No need to tell me. I KNOW I look good." I sat down and the last present was in front of me. It was from ice king.

"I don't trust this." I said pulling out one of my swords. I slashed at the top and it fell off. Inside was a small, purring kitten.

"AWWW!"I exclaimed. I sat down and picked it up.

"It's SO ADORABLE!" It had a dark patch that made him look like he was wearing pants.

"I shall call thee Sergeant fluffy-pants!" the whole room looked amused at my choice of name, but sure enough, everyone was stroking him.

Along with the kitten, there was a sheet with '125-7-KH Kitten helpline" written on it and a blanket. I wrapped the little adorable ball of fluff and put him in the box.

"Sorry for doubting you Ice king!" after inputting the code into my holophone, I looked into the camera and said

"Thanks LSP and Thanks Ice king!" Princess bubblegum hit the stop button and put down the camera.

"Now I just want to punch something." I said, ready to adventure out into the world. I looked out of the window.

"This world. This beautiful mass of combinations in chaos yet in order; All mine for the taking. This world is my easter-egg, My sandbox, a piece of clay sitting on the wheel, ready for me to shape it.-" I turned round to everyone else.

"And you guys are the closest thing I have to family." I looked at the forest neighbouring the house when I heard a high-pitched voice screaming out for help.

"And we already have the first quest." I said

"Jake, you go with Ben. I'll sort out lunch." Finn said.

"Jake, Squirrel-suit mode!" I said and he wrapped around me making a suit with flaps underneath the arms and between my legs. I ran and jumped through the open window, feeling the breeze that was holding me up lightly blowing, and yet increased by my opposite movement.

"That was an awesome speech back there." Jake said.

"Thanks. It's true though. I have nothing other than what you and the world have given me. And that is how I see a family. A supportive frame that holds- Ah! We have arrived!"

"And- RELEASE!" I shouted and he dropped me and I slammed into the ground. A small dog who was long and short was screaming as a large, green, manly figure stood over it.

"Don't worry Hot-dog princess!" Jake shouted

"Team Bake is here!" I exclaimed, and Jake landed and gave me a bro fist.

"Nice one." He said. I pulled out my swords.

"You ain't got nothin' on us!" I shouted and Jake replied

"You're as useless as boil pus!" To which I replied with

"We're gonna punch and rap"

"Ben's wearin' a cap!"

"Jake's a dog and you look like a hog!" I shouted and he turned and looked at me. He had a look of pure rage on his face and he threw punches at me but I cut off his arm,

"You cannot best us!" I said and Jake ran behind.

"Don't fear -uh- princuss!"

"Why you makin' such a fuss?" I said and kicked him in the face

"This is a surprise"

"Your brains don't match your size! Now let me rap and slap and slice you 'til you die" I said and sliced his head off. I sheathed my swords slowly in the sunset causing an epic silhouette. I walked over to the hot dog princess.

"Princess! are you okay?!"

"Yes Finn- wait you're not Finn!" said HDP."Nah. Finn's getting it on with the ladies." I said as the small dog jumped on my back..

"But me and Jake can take you to your home." I said and we went off into the distance.


End file.
